


Perfect Little Secret

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title to Snow Patrol.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Title to Snow Patrol.

Roy really enjoyed having Johny on tour with the band, they had all been friends for a while, and he had ended up being lucky enough to get close enough to the bassist; Roy never really thought that the man would become his boyfriend but he was completely happy about it. When they had played together in Soulfly, they had gotten close: Roy had fallen for Johny.

All the time they spent together, even after Johny wasn't needed; after Roy joined Stone Sour, they still found time to be together. Roy had broke at one point and confessed everything to Johny; the bassist was shocked, but he was happy when that had happened, he showed Roy how he felt and they'd been together since that.

They just hadn't told anyone else yet. It was probably wrong, after six years of being together, but they just didn't know how to go about telling their friends and families something so important: either way, they were happy together, they didn't care about anyone knowing or not, it was good to be their secret.

Johny looked down to Roy when he felt the man move a little; the shorter smiled up at his boyfriend and cuddled a little closer, "You alright?"

"Little cold. It's okay though, I've got you here," Roy smiled more and Johny pressed a kiss to his head, "You're warm."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Roy nodded, "Maybe you could warm me up?"

"Dunno, I like my warmth," Johny grinned and pushed Roy away a little, "I want to keep it for myself."

Roy playfully pouted, "I wanna cuddle. Or a kiss," He smiled a little, "Or both."

"You sure?" Roy nodded and Johny pulled him close again, not wanting to let him go for too long, "What about," His hand moved up, tilting Roy's head and placing a small kiss on his lips, "More than that?" He moved his lips to the drummer's neck and gently nipped the flesh.

"Mh...That will definitely warm me up." Johny smirked against Roy's neck, softly licking the flesh then sucking, breathing in the moan that Roy released; the drummer shifted a little, his head tilting more to give Johny better access, his eyes closing as his lover's mouth worked wonders on his neck.

Johny happily nipped and licked as much of Roy's neck as he could reach; he paused then pressed a small kiss to the drummer's earlobe, he pressed the flat of his tongue against the flesh behind Roy's lobe and rubbed softly, enjoying the soft moan's Roy let slip from his lips.

Roy moved again, his hands easily finding Johny's stomach and gently rubbing the flesh there; Johny smiled softly and kissed the shell of Roy's ear before moving to the man's shoulder and slowly kissing down, "Lay for me, baby?" The drummer happily moved and laid on his back, smiling softly as Johny's lips made their way down his torso.

The bassist pushed the bed covers out of the way then continued dotting kisses and light nips down his boyfriends body. He got to Roy's boxers, softly kissed the waist-band then skipping over and kissing the drummer's thighs. Roy looked down, watching as Johny laid kisses along his leg, going to his ankle then moving to the other and kissing from his ankle up to his thigh, "Tease." Roy muttered, his cock already responding to Johny's movements.

"You love it." Johny smiled; he softly pressed his lips to Roy's covered manhood, then slowly trailed his tongue up to Roy's sternum. He cupped the man's growing erection and massaged softly, enjoying the small moans that Roy gave; the drummer slid his hand down, pressing his fingers to his boyfriend's cock and gently rubbing through the material of his boxers.

Johny moaned with Roy, both of them becoming hard as they touched each other; once they were fully hard, they pulled their hands away and shared a soft kiss as they rid each other of their boxers. Johny pressed himself to his boyfriend, placing small kisses on Roy's face; the drummer was growing a little impatient with his boyfriend, he slipped his hands down the man's back and gripped his ass, "Stop teasing."

"Okay." Johny muttered, his cock having twitched when Roy grabbed his ass like that; he held his cock and slowly pushed into his boyfriend. Roy moaned out as his walls moved to accommodate Johny's length; the bassist softly bit his lip, holding in his own moan, slowly settling into Roy then moving his hands to the man's hips, he pushed in fully and they both let a loud moan slip from their lips.

Roy relaxed back, feeling Johny holding still; he loved that even after all this time, Johny never rushed their sex, always allowed him to get used to his length. Johny pressed two kisses to Roy's cheek then a small one to the man's lips, rubbing his finger's over his boyfriend's hips; Roy nodded, pressing a kiss to the side of Johny's mouth, a small moan leaving his lips as Johny began to move.

Johny kept his thrusts slow, building up a good rhythm and relishing in the moans that spilled from the drummer's mouth; Roy's hands moved to Johny's back, his finger's sinking into the flesh as Johny began to pick up the pace. The bassist wrapped his arms around Roy, pulling the man a little closer as he moved quicker; his own moans slipping out his mouth as Roy's became a little louder.

Roy arched under Johny as the man got a steady but quick pace going, moving swiftly from tip to base and sending more pleasure through the drummer's body; his eyes slipped shut, his body already feel like it was on fire, he loved how lost he felt with Johny, it happened from the first time they had made love. Johny softly kissed Roy's neck, sucking the flesh as he pushed himself further; the shorter gasped out, his boyfriend edging close to his prostate already.

Johny completely revelled in Roy's gasps and louder moans, his own picking up more: absolutely adoring the feel of his boyfriend's walls moving around his length. The air around them was slowly heating up, their breathing lost to their noises; the drummer gasped out again, Johny brushing right passed his prostate, he moved his hips to the man's thrusts, moaning out louder as more pleasure shocked his veins.

Roy shifted a little, a half-cry, half-moan left his lips as Johny's cock hit his prostate; he held the man closer, panting around his noises. The air around them heating up more, their bodies starting to sweat from the heat of their pleasure; Johny's own moans were much louder now, his thrusts a little harder, he smirked softly, feel Roy's cock pressing to his abdomen, spilling pre-cum already.

As much as Johny wanted to reach down and pleasure Roy more, he wanted to drag their climax out for a little longer; he slowed his thrusts down, getting a whimper from his boyfriend when he did. Johny just ignored Roy's cry, kissing under the man's ear-lobe, moving slowly but efficiently, still getting loud moans and a few gasps from the drummer; Roy knew what Johny was doing, he allowed his own hips to move along with Johny's now slower thrusts, feeling completely lost in their pleasure.

Johny's eyes gave in, dropping shut as a soft groan fell from his mouth; the drummer's head tipped back, his finger's scraping at Johny's back as his climax bubbled away, his cock leaking more as the taller-man moved. Johny quickened his thrusts again, loving how Roy's moans became more uneven, also much louder than what they were; he reached a hand down, curling his finger's around the drummer's leaking cock, stroking him to the pace he had.

Roy gasped out, moving with Johny as he felt his climax right on the edge; the taller bucked his hips and the drummer lost control, an uneven loud moan spilling from his lips as he came over Johny's hand and their lower bodies. Johny thrust himself twice more, giving a throaty groan as he was milked of his seed; the couple continued to move together, despite their shaking, they rode their high out as much as they could, soon giving in and falling together.

Johny held himself up, not wanting to put any of his weight on Roy; their eyes opened then Johny carefully pulled out, laying beside the drummer and pulling him close. Roy happily snuggled into Johny's embrace, holding tightly onto the man as they tried to settle their breathing. Johny kissed Roy's cheek, his breathing finally settled, "I love you Roy."

"I love you too Johny." Roy smiled lazily, his eyes drooping; Johny kissed Roy's cheek, carefully moving the covers around their exhausted forms. Johny smiled softly, watching as his boyfriend's eyes closed fully, his own soon joined and they slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
